Tower
About Not only you battle players, but you also defend your tower from others! Place combatants in tower floors each with a hero to aid the defense. Every defense rewards you trophies to give you a rise in position of the top trophy earners as well as your guild prestige. Be sure to update your tower all the time or else you'll lose more often. Features Towers is a unique addition in the game where you don't control your team but let them do the work of defending the tower. In the menu you can manage your defense whether it is to move defenders, add a floor or combine Monsters/Machines. * Floors -''' Your tower consists of up to 5 floors, where you can put as many defenders as you can. Each succeeding floor requires gold to be purchased. * 'Heroes -' This tab includes a list of heroes you are able to use in your defenses. Only 1 hero can be placed in each floor, where you can have 5 heroes in total in your tower. * 'Monsters -' This is a list of monsters for use. They are only found as battle/event rewards meaning that they are rare to get, but they have a broader range of skills which machines don't have. You can combine them to make them more powerful, or sell them for extra gold. * 'Machines -' Another list, which contains machines. They are similar to monsters except that they can be crafted. Like monsters, you can combine them or sell them. Typically, they have higher defense. * Slots -''' This is where you place your defenders into your tower. Each floor can hold up to 6 defenders in a 2x3 formation, but only 1 hero at a time in each floor. * Tower strength -''' The strength of your defenses can be read here, where higher numbers will attract stronger attackers. It is calculated by the number of defenders you have scaled by the average level of the defenders. * 'Defense history -' You can view your 6 most recent failed/successful defenses by accessing through the book icon next to the title. Here you can learn what you're in need of improvement, or simply to show your superior tower. * Rewards -''' Every 24 hours you can earn a soul stone for a random hero that is currently defending your tower, while every successful tower defense will also earn you a chance to get a soul stone for heroes defending your tower, as well as their skill scrolls. Strategies Chill Turrets, individually slow enemies for a max of 22%. This effect stacks until you run out of places to put them. A common way of using this is with five of them and a hero. Sometimes, the Turret in front of the hero is replaced with a Wall(Razor Walls are best) for defensive purposes. Chill Turrets also seem to add to the initiative of attackers, slowing them more. Razor Walls are so healthy and defensive that they outlast almost any hero at max level. They also have Thorns, to reflect 50% damage from direct physical and true damage attacks. These are typically used to protect heroes or worthy monsters. Black Fist Evokers debuff all enemies for 28% of both attack and defense at max level. Two, maybe three is usually sufficient on a floor. Corrupted Inquisitors target a single enemy for a massive 82% of attack and defense at max level. You can rely on luck when using four or five, or use one or two with Chill Turrets and a powerful hero. Most obtainable bosses are rubbish(e.g: Korgan, Marull). Shikar, however, is quite defensive; heals; and even removes an enemies' defense to buff its attack. Bastian is good too: his ability to summon Lesser Demons is nice, but place him in the middle of the back row and he creates three more placing-slots during combat where he can summon. If a hero cannot receive any healing(for lack of appropriate monsters), make them highly defensive or if they have a healing skill, use it. Otherwise, go all out on offense, and make it a burst-damage floor, like with the ever-popular Berserker.Category:Keep